Running to Nowhere but Hopefully Somewhere
by Vegetas gurl
Summary: Pan moved to teh states a couple of years ago. But some stuff went wronge. Now shes living by herself, parents dead, and being chaced by people who are trying to kill her. Luckly Trunks finds her. Read to find out what happens as she escapes near deat


Running to nowhere but hopefully somewhere  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Of course. Hey everybody. This is my new story it's been forever since I have put a story up. I really hope you like it, please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan: 16  
  
~Pan~  
  
Pan blinked away the tears that were welling in her eyes. She continued to stare down at the picture in her small hands. It was of her, her father, and her best friend trunks. She looked around at the broken down factory that she now lived in. Her and her father had moved to the states four years ago. About six months after they had moved there her father had been shot and killed in a drive by. Pan was twelve years old and alone. The people that had killed her father were now after her to. She had something they wanted. The thing they had killed her father for. It was a small blue crystal. She wore it around her neck as to know where it is at all times. The crystal was the key to an ancient treasure of unimaginable power. Her father had given her the crystal in his last moments. She swore to him that she wouldn't let them get a hold of it. The people that were after it had no name. Pan wasn't even sure if they were human. She had to keep moving to ensure they would never find her. She had gone back to a couple of her old places at one time. All of them had been destroyed, and had their symbol burned into the wall. Their symbol was the devils star with flames coming off of it. Before Pan ever knew about the crystal, a month before her father's death, they had come to her house looking for her father. Pan was only wearing shorts and a tank top. One of them came up to her and grabbed her shoulder, demanding to know where he was. She remembered the searing pain of his touch. She remembered how she cried out that she didn't know, whimpering at the pain. When he removed his hand, the symbol had been burned into her upper right shoulder. It was the size of a fifty cent piece. Pan placed the picture on the floor and stood up. She walked up to an old broken mirror and looked into it. She looked just like her mother. She had her dark raven hair, and dark brown eyes. She was strong but had a small fragile looking body. She was very trim and fit. Her mother had died of cancer a year before she moved to the states. Pan leaned against a wall and slowly slid down it. She had no one in the world. She couldn't have any friends because not only does she move constantly, but "they" would kill them. Closing her eyes she fell into a peace less sleep filled with fear. As she drifted off, she murmured quietly.  
  
"Please help me Trunks." And then dozed off.  
  
~Trunks~  
  
"well Trunks I'm not going to tell you not to go, but dude, they never found her. Gohans been dead for three and a half years. Goten said looking his friend Trunks in the eye.  
  
"I know man, but Pan is strong, and lately I've had this horrible feeling like she needs my help." He told him determinedly.  
  
"How will you even find her?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Mom gave me a tracking device specially made to search for her powers, even if she hasn't used them since she arrived there." He said pulling out the tracker. "Okay I'm set." "You gunna walk me out?"  
  
"Sure buddy." Goten said trying to be cheerful. They walked out into the front yard had a hand shake and Trunks set off into the air.  
  
It was getting dark now but he had reached the sire and the radar had found Pan. He was closing in hoping to god that she was okay.  
  
~Pan~  
  
Pans eyes snapped open when she heard a bang from the door down the stairs. He heart started to race, beating up into her throat. She stood up careful to be quiet. She tried to get to a place to hide but too late. "They" had finally found her. One of them came at her. Pan tried to move but couldn't. She was so scared that her legs could no longer move. It picked her up by her shirt and threw her to the top of the stairs. She hit the wall and landed painfully on the cement. He came at her again and kicked her down the stair. She yelped every time she hit one of the cement stairs. Following her down it picked her up by her shirt again and hurtled her threw the air and into the street. Pan let out a slight scream when the hit the pavement and skid. They all circled around her chanting something in another language that she couldn't understand. The once that had already gotten to her pulled out a long sword and positioned himself to plunge it into her heart. Pans closed her eyes as the sword started coming at her, but it never hit. She opened her eyes to see what had happened. It was lying on the ground, and the others were running away from a tall lavender haired boy.  
  
Okay how was it? Huh? Huh? I know you had to like it. Make sure to review and I'll make sure to keep writing. Lots ok love. Kyle's Baby Girl. 


End file.
